THE REAL FOLK BLUES NEVER DIE
by Hakujou Kage Masurao
Summary: Well, well, well. It's me again. This fic is about Spike not dying, because, well, that SUCKS! SUCKS I SAY! Anyway, please try to review my fic......I'm pretty desperate here. =/ CHAPTER 4 UP! PLEASE READ IT!
1. The Real Folk Blues, Part Three

I hope THIS fic will have a better record than my last. I didn't take much time to throw it together, and I got the idea because, well, Spike dying would just suck total ass. So, Enjoy! And now....

  
  


THE LEGAL MUMBO JUMBO, AKA DISCLAIMER: I own none of these people. Spike, Jet, Faye, The Real Folks Blues, the Bebop, and everything else are not mine! Not mine, I say! So Don't Sue Me! Thank you. And NOW........

  
  


THE REAL FOLK BLUES - PART THREE!

  
  


* * *

He walked down the sidewalk in the downpour of rain. Everyone else was either huddled under an umbrella or scrambling home as fast as possible. He was the only one who wasn't. His long cloak was soaking wet, but he didn't seem to care. The only visible part of his body was the bottom third of his face, which wasn't that pretty. It was riddled with scars and he showed no emotion. He continued to walk calmly, as if he knew where he was going. However, he didn't. It was so new here, so foreign. He continued to walk though, down the sidewalk, in the rain.   
  


***Scene Switches To The Bebop***

  
  


Jet was sitting down, eating some food he had just made. Spike had been right when he said it was awful, but this was all Jet could afford. He gulped it down quickly, trying to bypass the terrible flavor. When he was finished, he stood, put the plate away, and walked to the bridge. He passed Faye's room as he was walking, and he heard faint sobs coming from inside. He knew that it was hard for her, but he didn't intrude on her. He sighed and continued walking instead. 

  
  


***Scene Switches To Mars***

  
  


The cloaked figure walked into the bar, got something to drink, and sat. He coughed a bit after he first swallowed some; his throat was still in bad shape. He continued to drink until he was finished though, and continued to sit. He didn't move an inch, which gave everyone around him the creeps.

  
  


***Scene Switches To The Bebop***

  
  


Jet slowly walked up the stairs to the bridge. The stairs were rusted and bent, but Jet didn't care at the moment. He walked over to look out the windows. He was excessively jittery, and he felt his stomach turn. Rain pounded against the Bebop with a loud thump. Jet sighed once more, and headed back down the stairs. "I need a drink..."

  
  


***Scene Switches To The Bar***

  
  


The cloaked man heard the door open, but still hadn't moved. Jet took a seat beside him, reluctantly. He tried to get a better look at the man's face, but couldn't. "You ok?" he asked. "I can't hear you; I'm dead." Jet's face paled over as the man slowly removed the cowl. It had been months since he had heard that voice and seen that face. "S-S-SP-SPIKE?!"

  
  


"It's been awhile Jet. Nice to see you again. But now, I'm leaving." Spike stood slowly, put the cowl back on, and walked towards the door. Jet stumbled out of his seat, trying to get Spike to stop. "HEY! Wait up!"

  
  


* * *

Spike's ALIVE! Bwahahahahahahahahahaha! How about this plot twist? Like it? =/ The next chapter will be up soon, so keep an eye out for it. 


	2. The Real Folk Blues, Part Four

How about that? I got two reviews on my first chapter! That's much better than mah last fic, but that's another story. Anyway, I'm just gonna shut up and let you read before you ignore me again. =/

  
  
  
  


AND, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE PPL! THEY BELONG TO . . . *forgot company's name for some reason* . . . SOMEBODY ELSE! Sue me. It's midnight.

  
  


THE REAL FOLK BLUES - PART FOUR!

  
  


* * *

Spike stopped, his hand on the door's handle. "What happened, Spike? Where's Vicious?" Jet inquired. Spike smirked a little, then turned to face Jet. "He's dead now. Finally. I would be too, but it seems that fate has bigger plans for me. The Red Dragons' medic team came to help Vicious, but he was already dead. I; however, was still very much alive, just unconscious. They nursed me back to health, but I don't know why." Jet looked down slightly. "You know, it's strange how you always seem to stay alive." Spike's smirk faded as he nodded. "Oh, and Spike . . . Faye . . . well," Jet tried to finish, but Spike had left.   
  


***Scene Switches To The Bebop***

  
  


"Great, now Jet's gone. I'm all alone. Again. I have no one but my past." Faye slammed her fist against the steel wall. She sat down on the couch and lit a cigarette. About ten minutes later, Jet came walking through the door. "I thought you had abandoned me," Faye spoke flatly. The door opened again, but Jet hadn't done it. "I can't do that, now can I?" Spike asked, still covered. Faye's face paled as she jumped back in her seat. "You . . . have . . . got . . . to . . . be . . . kidding . . . "

  
  


***Scene Switches to Earth***

  
  


Ein whimpered as he staggered across the rough ground, Ed lagging behind. "Ein, wait up for Ed!" Ein stopped, ears perked up, and waited for the young girl to catch up. "Ed doesn't know any more . . . Spike person and Jet person took good care of Ed and Ein. Faye-Faye did too. Maybe Ed should go back?" Ein flopped down onto the ground and barked once. Ed sat down, pulling out a small computer. "All right then . . . Its reunion time!"

  
  


***Scene Switches To The Bebop***

  
  


Spike removed the cowl and sat across from Faye, looking at her silently. She fought as hard as she could, but tears slowly drifted down her cheeks anyway. "You're . . . back . . . and alive . . . I can't . . . believe it," She managed, between sobs. He leaned over, still staring. "Look into my eyes, Faye." She did as told, then started to cry more. "Now, do you believe me?" Faye hurried to her feet and ran to her room, crying. "What's gotten into her?" Spike asked. Jet looked at him, then shook his head and sighed. "You might want to go talk to her."

  
  


* * *

First Spike, now Ed! I'm so evil, rebelling against Bebop's storyline! But, hell, who gives a damn? Stay tuned for chapter 3 soon. Ciao!   
  



	3. The Real Folk Blues, Part Five

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere's SHINI! My fic continues by popular demand(so to speak) . . . ahh, what the hell, I'll just shut up. You only want to read my fic anyway. So, here it is. Oh yea, I DON'T OWN THESE PEEPS! There.

  
  
  
  


THE REAL FOLKS BLUES, PART FIVE!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Spike stood and walked to Faye's room. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. He knocked a few times, but no one answered. He only heard the faint sound of someone crying. "Faye . . . I need to talk to you. I'm sorry for leaving you like that . . . Can I come in now?" The crying quieted down as he heard the door unlock. Spike opened the door to walk in, only to be met by Faye wrapping her arms around him and crying more. "You hypocrite! You said to forget the past! You left me all alone!" He sighed, knowing that what she was saying was the truth. He had said that you should forget the past. And he had left her alone. He hadn't though about it before, but now he started to regret his previous actions. He smiled a little, looking down at her. "I'm sorry, Faye . . . " She pulled away and looked up at him, wiping away some of her tears. She smiled back at him slowly and hugged him again, only this time he hugged her back. A surprise to Faye, but a welcome one. She looked up at him again and tried to kiss him, but a millisecond before her lips touched his, the Bebop slid into a complete U-turn, throwing Spike and Faye to the ground. 'God damn this piece of junk!' Faye thought. Spike ran to a radio console and asked Jet what happened. "Beats me, but get up here, now!" Spike helped Faye up and ran with her to the bridge. Jet was banging the hell out of the main console, cursing up a storm. "THIS DAMN THING IS SHOT TO HELL! PIECE OF SHI--!" Spike interrupted him "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Jet! What's wrong?!" "The damn things' heading toward . . . uh . . . Earth? What the hell?" Faye and Spike looked at each other. "Ed!" they spoke in unison.   
  


***Scene Switches to Earth***

  
  


Ed tapped furiously at the keyboard, hacking into every file in the Bebop. Once she was done, she opened a video-link to the Bebop. "HI SPIKE PERSON, JET PERSON, AND FAYE-FAYE!"

  
  


***Scene Switches To The Bebop***

  
  


"WHAT IN THE HELL?" Everyone yelled, surprised to see Ed. However, they didn't have much time to be surprised, as the Bebop entered Earth's atmosphere. After clearing that, the Bebop flew along a shoreline. Spike looked out the window to see a waving Ed and a barking Ein. 'Oh, brother . . . ,' he thought.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Wheeeee. I'm not good at mushy stuff, so forgive the first part of this chapter. So, in the next one, we get to have Ed back! Ein too! How about that? And a new character emerges! *everyone boos at the slight change* Hey, calm down! *gets hit by rotten apples and beer cans* AGH! RUN!

  
  



	4. The Real Folk Blues, Part Five-And-A-Hal...

My creativity seems to have left my mind....Anyway, I'll try not to stink up a storm. Once again...

  
  


I OWN NONE OF THE PPLZ! ...........Well, THE EXTRA ONE IS MINE! STEAL IT AND DIE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

  
  


Ok. There we go. With that, Here it is!

  
  
  
  


THE REAL FOLK BLUES - PART SIX!

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

The Bebop slowly landed along the shoreline. Ein and Ed were running around like cats sniffing catnip as Spike walked out onto the deck and looked down at them. He threw down a ladder for them to climb up, sighing loudly. Ed ran in circles around him and then took off through the door to the bridge. Ein simply sat on the deck and went to sleep. Spike sighed once again and followed Ed through the door. Ed flipped around like a drunk kangaroo, if there is such a thing. She finally stopped when she slipped the table and died a backflip, hitting the table with her head. Hard. Jet came down the stairs, sighing. Without even saying hello, he walked to his room and locked the door.

  
  


***Scene Switches To Jet's Room***

  
  


He sat on his rickety bed and sighed once more. He hadn't remembered about their financial position. They were broke. Completely. Seriously broke.

  
  


* * *

I know that this is nowhere near complete, ppl. I couldn't help it - this is all you can get for now. I hope it can hold you over for the weekend, at least. Ciao. 


End file.
